I Promise
by hypocrite1019
Summary: What will happen when the end of PCA comes to the gang? Will suprises be good for all? Or bad for Zoey?
1. The End of the Year and the Hesitation

**Title-I Promise**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Zoey 101, any affilates of it, or any of the characters. This is all me here people.**

**Summary-The end of PCA has come to an end. But will some unexpected surprises leave everyone upset and not knowing?**

**

* * *

**

**Part One**

**Zoey Point of View**  
_It's the end of PCA, well for me, Zoey, my boyfriend, Chase, Logan, Nicole, Dana, Quinn, and Michael. Dustin better miss me, haha. I've been here for what? 3, 4 years? I loved PCA. It took me a while, but I finally realized I loved Chase. Wow, I can't believe it. He is so nice, funny, sweet, doesn't care what people think, cuddley, and loves me for me. But why do I get the feeling something it wrong?_

**Chase Point of View**  
_I can't believe I'm keeping this from Zoey. I told Logan, he most likely told Michael, who told Quinn, who told Nicole, who told Dana. Well lets hope Nicole wasn't the last person...or I'd be in big shiznt. I mean, no offense to Nicole, but she's a BLABBERMOUTH. I told Zoey we'd always be together, I told her I'd love her forever. I promised her. But now, seeing as I'm moving to a place farther than ever, I'm scared when I leave nothing will be the same._

Zoey was walking from her dorm to the cafeteria. She had some bags in her hand, a purse and her cell out. "Yeah, daddy, I'll be there soon." She hung up and walked out of the cafeteria. She walked outside and finally saw Nicole, Logan, Micheal, Dana, and Quinn. But where was Chase?

"Hey Zoey," Said Nicole, with tears in her eyes.

Zoey started to laugh, "You're already crying Nicole? We haven't even left." She waved her arms showing everyone.

"I know I know, I'm just gonna miss you guys. Maybe even Logan." Logan ran up.

"Really…well actually EVERYONE misses me." He laughs, Nicole rolls her eyes.

"Well Nicole, we all have cells, and home phones, and e-mail addresses, and AIM screen names."

"Yeah I know.."

All of a sudden Chase came out of the building. Bags in his hands and everything. They all knew he was leaving, except Zoey. They all started to cry and walked away. Zoey walked up to Chase, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her. He didn't want to let go...not now, not ever.

"It's gonna suck leaving here." Zoey said, letting go of her hug. "At least we live at least 2 hours from each other."

Chase nodded and put his head to the ground. "Well maybe not anymore." He said softly.

"what-what's that supposed to mean?" Zoey said in a nervous voice.

Chase looked up and then back down. "Zoey…I'm..."

To Be Continued.


	2. The Breaking News and the Hard Goodbye

Part Two 

"Zoey…I'm.." Chase cut off there. Hesitating, he sat down on a step and motioned Zoey to sit down. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Zoey...I'm moving."

Zoey's mouth dropped, "What? Why? Where?" Tears started to form. She couldn't take it.

"I'm moving, because my dad got reassigned to a new job. But I don't get it, because I'm supposed to go to college at NYU." Chase said hysterically.

"Do…do your parents not...lll-like me?" Zoey said sniffling.

"Of course not! They love you. I just wish we didn't have to move. I need to start a new life, at a new school. But the thing is...I'm moving to Australia."

"No." Zoey said, "No. No. No. You can't leave me, no." Zoey started to cry full on. She turned to Chase and hugged him tight. "You can't leave because I…I…I love you."

Chase was holding Zoey tight, comforting her, stroking her hair. "I love you too." He whispered. "I'll love you forever and ever. I promise. I'll come back when I can, because I love you."

Car horns honked. The two stood up and turned around. There they were; Chase's parents. "I'll love you, I'll come back, just you need to promise me to be here when I get back."

"I promise." Zoey said hugging Chase one more time, seeing that he'd be gone. "Will you come back?"

"When I can Zoe, I promise." Chase let go of the hug and kissed her for the last time. "I love you."

Zoey had tears in her eyes. Trying to wipe them off. "I love you too." Chase got into the car and waved. He had started to cry. Zoey watched the car drive off until she couldn't see it anymore. She sat down on the stone and cried.

The next thing she knew Logan, Nicole, Quinn, Michael, and Dustin were all hugging her. "He loves you and he'll come back." They all said. But Zoey wasn't sure when or if he would.

To Be Continued Later.


	3. The EMail and Goodbye AustraliaHello LA!

**twinkleestar-Thanks for the Review!**

**HockeyGoddess005-Thanks for the Review Also!**

**Disclaimer-I do not whatsoever own Zoey 101. Ok? OK.**

* * *

**Zoey Point of View**  
_It's been 3 months. Summer is over, I'm in college with Dana and Nicole. I still can't believe it. We are freshmen at a local college in Malibu. We still see Micheal and Logan, they are only 1 hour away. Dana sees those two a lot, seeing as her and Logan started to date in the summer. Nicole, well Nicole is her usual crazy self. She goes out, but doesn't "go out." Me...where would you see me on a Saturday night? In my room reading. Yup, that's my life._

Zoey closed her journal and went over to her desk and picked up her book. "The Dashwood Sisters: Secrets of Love." She flipped to page 110 and began to read. She was into the book, but frustrated like always. She heard a knock on the door. "It's open Nicole."

"I know Zoey, I just have too many bags." Zoey sighed and got off her bed to open the door. "Thanks Zoe." Nicole said dropping the bags on her bed. "Zoey, you really need to get out."

"No Nicole I can't." She said, turning to her computer and signing onto her e-mail account. But what she didn't realize is that it was Nicoles. Nicole was in the bathroom, so Zoey decided to look at it. Junk, Junk, CHASE MATTHEWS?

_Nicole,__  
__I can't stand keeping this from Zoe, you better be quiet still. Logan, Michael, and Dana have everything set right? Ok well, I'll be in Malibu tomorrow around eh...6 ish. Remember DON'T TELL ZOEY. This has to be a surprise, seeing as how miserable she seems in your e-mails. Hopefully she knows I love her and I'll see you guys soon. _

_See ya,__  
__Chase_

Zoey couldn't believe it, Chase was coming and he did still love her. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden Zoe?"

"Oh..no reason, something..uh..Dustin sent me, funny kid." Zoey said laughing nervously.

Nicole gave Zoey a funny look, "yeah..funny."

**Chase Point of View**  
_Here I was. On a plane going to LA. Then a hour drive to Malibu. I'm going to miss my parents, miss Australia, but this is my shot to be with Zoey. It's been three months and from the way Nicole, Dana, and everyone else has been e-mailing me, Zoey is depressed without me. I mean come on..who really reads on a Saturday night? _  
Chase finally fell asleep, but a few hours later was awoken by turbulance and the piolet speaking.

"G'Day Mates, I just wanted to let you know that I will be putting on the seatbelt sign indicating that we are about to depart. Please put your trays up, sit up straight, and keep your seatbelt fastened."

Chase did just that. After the plane landed he got off the plane and went to claim his baggage. He walked around to where Nicole told him to meet. Gate C14. Why the heck did she want to meet him there? Chase stood around, faced towards the outside watching planes land and take off. But he felt a crowd around him. Slowly turning him around made him jump. There he saw his friends, for the first time, in a long time.


	4. So We Meet Again

"Hey guys," Chase said smoothly, as his friends came up and hugged their friend. "You guys look...uh..different."

Chase mostly meant Nicole, seeing as she cut her hair to her shoulders, and had light blonde highlights. "Thanks Chase...I think." said Nicole, putting her happy face into confusion.

"How are you guys going? I miss anything?" Chase said as Logan and Dana moved closer together, linking hands. Chase's eyes widened. "I guess I did."

Logan gave out a laugh, "Yeah you did dude." 

They started to walk outside. They got to Logan's car, and Chase's rental car. "So Zoey knows nothing about this right?" He was mostly again, talking to/about Nicole. She was the one mostly keeping in contact with Chase. "I need everything to be a surprise. Even the surprise I haven't told."

"Yeah she doesn't know, but she was happy after reading her email. Something Dustin sent her." Nicole said with a suspesious expression on her face.

"Wait..dude, there's MORE? And you didn't tell us?" Logan said, going balistic.

"My love life has nothing to do with you." Chase said, laughing. "And yes there is more."

Dana finally stepped in, "Good for you Chase, I'm sure she'll love it."

Chase smiled, "Thanks Dana, anyway the plan is for you and Nicole to get her down to the school office at 6:30. Make sure she closes her eyes. Just tell her Dustin's here and he's got something for her. And then I'll grab her arms thinking it's still me, you guys leave and watch from somewhere."

"Why do we have to leave?" Logan said.

"Well if you want to see my other surprise you have to go somewhere else."

Logan groaned, "ugh, whatever man."

They all got in there cars and drove off. Chase was staying at the Brook's house, yup they knew too. But they knew the other surprise too. While Logan, Michael, Dana, and Nicole were going back to the school to see what Zoey was doing.

Meanwhile….

Zoey was up in her dorm reading the latest issue of _Teen People_ she flipped through the pages, looking. She finally found something when Dana and Nicole came in the room. "Hey guys." Zoey said, standing up walking to the desk.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" Dana and Nicole said.

Zoey turned around and smiled, "Nothin' really, but I went out and shopped today." That was the first real smile they all saw. Zoey turned around and showed off her new outfit. New jeans; lightish blue with holes at the knees, and a hot pink tee-shirt.

"You look great Zoey," Dana said walking over and gave her a hug.

Zoey returned the hug and then looked at Dana, "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing, come on close your eyes." Nicole walked up to Dana and made sure Zoey closed her eyes.

They led Zoey out of the dorm room, down the stairs to the front office of the building. Chase was there with a bouquet of roses. He didn't look "fancy," but he looked nice. When Dana and Nicole finally let go, they ran out of sight before Zoey noticed anything. "Open your eyes," Chase said in a whisper as Zoey pulled her hands from her face.

Zoey was shocked, she couldn't believe it; Chase did come back, he still loved her. "Chase," Zoey said in a whisper back. "You're back." Tears started to form as she walked over and gave him a hug he missed. He slowly picked her up and twirled her around, giving her the first real kiss she's had for the last three months.

"I missed you so much Zoe."

"I missed you too." Zoey said wiping tears.

"There's one more thing."

Chase put his hand in his pocket and out came...

To Be Continued.


	5. The Big Question and the Honest Answer

Chase POV

This is it Chase, your moment to shine. If you love her, then you would have never come 18 hours out of your way to propose. You're 19 and you love Zoey. She loves you too. Just do it.

Chase slowly pulled out a ring and got on his knee. Zoey gasped.

Meanwhile Upstairs in Zoey's Dorm.

"Holy shi!" Dana said. "He's going to propose!" Nicole squealed and everyone laughed.

"It's about time," Logan said, laughing. "I mean come on, 3 months and they didn't break up…I call that a miracle."

Back to Chase and Zoey.

"Zoey, you know I love you right?" Chase said, looking up at Zoey. Zoey nodded. "Well, I wouldn't just come here to give you a hug. I'm back, for good, and…and…and I wanted to ask you…uh…Zoey, will you marry me?" He said, opening up the small midnight blue box to show the concealed silver ring, just right for Zoey's finger.

"Yes I will marry you." She said smiling. Chase took the ring from it's container and slipped it onto Zoey's finger. Just right. "I love you Chase."

"I love you too Zoey."

Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to thank all of you for review to my ff! I'm so happy you love it! Thanks!


End file.
